<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First boyfriend by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251079">First boyfriend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25251079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A milestone in anyone's life story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingsadora (Kingsley Shacklebolt/Nymphadora Tonks) [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in Kingsley and Nymphadora Shacklebolt's house. Their daughter Nyx who is in her second year at Hogwarts and is in Slytherin is home for the holidays and is gushing about her new and first proper boyfriend.</p><p>Nymphadora asked, "Well, what's his name then; Nyxy?"</p><p>Nyx told them, "His name's Julian Zabini."</p><p>Kingsley guessed, "Is he the son of Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini then?"</p><p>Nyx nodded. "Yes, I believe so."</p><p>Nymphadora warned her, "Be wary around folks like that, his parents hung 'round with the likes of Draco Malfoy who's the son of an ex Death Eater."</p><p>Nyx scowled. "Julian is nothing like his parents, mum. He's kind, caring and has the biggest heart."</p><p>Kingsley smiled slightly. "Well, as long as you're happy then we're happy; Nyxy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>